regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 15
Recap Thursday, 21st Dec, 1509 The party is onboard Zaaz's ship outside of what the party is calling Treasure Town. Some of the sailors on shore come in with news that they spotted tracks leading to the west-side of town with drag-marks. The party decide to still head back to Fort Wikk to resupply. Monday, 25th Dec, 1509 The ship arrives at Fort Wikk. Kel William asks Zaaz if she can wait a day take them back to Treasure Town tomorrow. Zaaz says she has an expected delivery to collect from Bon' May, so she can only do it if she leaves today. Kel William arranges the new supplies and the party to be ready to depart that day. At the fort, new staff have arrived since the party's last visit. A dwarf carpenter named Wilhelm, a Human Kennel Master named Max, and a new 8-person squad and their half-elf sergeant Stella. Wilhelm will finished building the new rooms for the fort tomorrow. He also has upgraded the Sled significantly with runners. Jaromir asks Wilhelm to analyse the grout he collected, and the dwarf says it wasn't of dwarven make but it was hastily put together and of low quality. Max is watching the 8 dogs at the kennel. William takes 2 of the dogs, Prancer & Dancer on the mission. William and Jaromir visit Corporal Alysha to organise the latest haul of treasure that is to be taken back to Drekis. Pharis decides not to introduce himself to Stella, since the party is in a hurry, and plans to do so next time they are at fort. Wednesday, 28th Dec, 1509 It is heavy weather when Zaaz drops off the party back at Treasure Town. Kel William considers that Shatterday is soon, the anniversary of the day the curse was placed on Caldonia. He wonders if that day will be of any significance to the gods. The rest of the party don't seem to think the gods don't care. The party head to the tavern in Treasure Town. Grimes resets the traps. Friday, 29th Dec, 1509 It is a light weather day as the party head west towards the tower they had been told about with their new sled and two dogs. Saturday, 30th Dec, 1509 It is a light weather day. Jaromir and Pharis spot some of the snow out in the tundra is moving. The party suspect it is another snow elemental. The party try to retreat to the tree line, but the elemental follows. Grimes and Pharis shoot at it from range. Jaromir spots that there are 3 more snow elemental moving towards them. Jaromir uses Earthen Grasp to restrain one. One of the four snow elementals is killed by bow and crossbow. The pair of free snow elementals close the distance and melee attack the party. Kel William starts attacking as the elementals batter him. Jaromir then casts burning hands and magic missile, killing one, as the rest fire their weapons and William swings his sword. The remaining elementals change their target to hunt down Jaromir. Jaromir gets pinned down in the snow elementals, so he uses one of his scroll bold and casts another burning hands, killing one. Kel William kills the last one with a Javelin. Jaromir inspect the snow elemental held by his earthen grasp. Jaromir casts reduce on the snow elemental and traps it in a jar. The reduce spell runs out in 20 minutes so the party wait and see what happens. Jaromir casts a spell to strengthing the glass holding it. The jar holds and the snow elemental is caught. Inside the jar the snow elemental is swirling around, trapped. The party set up camp. Sunday, 31st Dec, 1509 It is Shatterday. It is a light weather day. As they travel Kel William borrows the Amulet of Tempos from Jaromir and offers a prayer to the god. :I do want to state one thing here. Just a weird quirk I know that someone's gonna get cranky about later. So I'm using like real world calendars to track your progress, but I don't have a 2018 calendar so I'm just using a second 2017 calendar. So that means there are two Mondays in a row for some reason. - Neal Monday, 1st Jan, 1510 It is a moderate weather day. The party spot the tower in the distance. Towards evening Jaromir feels a presence in his mind. At camp Jaromir casts bones to see the intentions of the presence, and finds it has no ill-will. During the night Pharis spots a camp fire coming from the tower. Monday, 2nd Jan, 1510 It is a light weather day. The party have a clearer view on the tower, which is 3500 feet up and 10 stories tall. The party also find a trail that could lead up to it. The party camp a little distance from the path. That night no smoke is rising from the tower, but they hear the howling of wolves outside in the distance. Tuesday, 3rd Jan, 1510 It is a light weather day. The presence in Jaromir's minds feels more distant. Grimes climbs up the side of the cliff up to the tower alone. However the last 300 feet is a sheer cliff. Grimes gauges it is a standalone round tower. Grimes carefully climbs the sheer cliff. The first window is on the third floor and then all the floors above it. Grimes looks outside around the tower and doesn't hear or see any Gnolls around. Grimes goes inside the tower and scouts around. He finds some spears & supplies on the first floor. The second floor looks like a bedroom. He keeps climbing the tower. On the fifth floor Grimes & Wolves spots some sleeping Gnolls. Grimes backs away quietly and leaves the tower. He then tries to climbs down the cliff back to the party, but slips. Grimes manages to catch himself before falling all the way down. Grimes makes it all the way back to camp and reports in. Wednesday, 4th Jan, 1510 It is moderate weather. Grimes & Pharis scouts around for signs of Gnolls. However they spot Kobold tracks just outside their tent then heading south. They find no other tracks that day. That night the party heads up the path on a nighttime raid on the tower using the magic skull for light. The party reach the base of the tower. There is no light coming from the tower. Pharis proposes hiding the sled and the party cover it with snow. He then creates a diverting trail away from the tower. On the 1st floor of the tower all the spears & supplies are gone that Grimes spotted yesterday. The party carefully climb the tower. Exp: 1312 exp (+131 exp +10% bonus) Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes